Something New
by Rivendell101
Summary: "Well," Gajeel murmurs, staring at the silver chain with wide eyes, "that's new." Gajeel swallows, mouth suddenly dry as he looks at what Levy's pulled from the drawer. Nipple clamps. Wicked, silver nipple clamps.


**First time writing Gajevy smut so?**

* * *

 **Something New**

Gajeel moans as Levy's hips roll against his, her movements slow and teasing. He bucks up into her, momentarily satisfied by the breathy little sigh that he draws from her. Levy moans as his fingers wrap around her hips, his hands helping her along, raising her on his cock only to slam her back onto him a moment later. He lets out a filthy moan as Levy squeezes her walls around him, her tight heat quivering and sucking him in deeper, milking him. He swears loudly, jerking into her with brutal thrusts that drag amazing sounds from her pretty lips.

Sweat trickles down her neck, a teasing line trailing between her breasts, and Gajeel's rough hands slip down to cup her ass, fingers kneading and pulling at her soft curves. He snarls, one hand snaking around to thumb at her clit. Levy gasps, hips rocking faster against him. She bites her lip, head tilted back and eyes squeezes shut. Her mouth falls open in a silent cry, her nails biting into his stomach and leaving little crescent shapes against his skin.

Levy whimpers as his cock brushes a sensitive spot inside her, stealing the breath from her lungs. "Gajeel," she moans, fingers twitching as she feels a pressure wind high inside her. He curses again, and she knows he's fast approaching his own climax. "Wait," she pants, swallowing down a moan as he pinches her clit. "Gajeel, wait."

He stills beneath her, grip on her ass bruising. Wide eyes meet hers, worry shimmering in his gaze. His cock twitches inside her and Levy hisses, hips shifting against his. "What?" he breathes back, voice hoarse from moaning. Levy squirms again and he bites back a groan, feeling her squeeze around him almost teasingly. "You okay? What's wrong?" there's a tinge of concern in his voice, slightly masked by how throaty and rough his voice has become.

Embarrassment claws at Levy's throat, but she swallows it down, gaze determined as she stares down at him. "I want to try something," she says firmly, expression fierce when her eyes lock with his. Her nerves prickle at her skin, put she doesn't allow her sudden shyness to show through. This is something she's been thinking about for a long, _long_ time now, and she's determined for it to happen _tonight_.

Gajeel blinks up at her dumbly, but nods, gaze curious as he watches a serious of emotions flicker across her face. Satisfied, Levy releases a heavy breath. She nods at him in return, a pretty flush blooming across her cheeks, contrasting nicely with her brightly colored hair.

She eases up suddenly, leaving Gajeel cold and wanting. He bites back a groan, watching curiously as Levy rises until only his tip is resting inside of her. She stretches slowly, hand groping blindly for the nightstand. His eyes narrow as she pulls open the bottom drawer, but he says nothing as she searches for something.

He nearly blows his load when she wiggles suddenly, a cheer coming from her as she finds what she's been looking for. For a moment, Gajeel almost feels like crying because of the lack of stimulation, but then Levy returns to him, lowering herself onto his cock so suddenly that Gajeel moans her name loudly, drawing a giggle from his partner.

He's about to complain when he catches sight of the object in her hands. For several seconds, he simply stares in confusion, not knowing what it is. It takes him exactly five seconds to understand, and his dick grows even harder when he does. "Well," Gajeel murmurs, staring at the silver chain with wide eyes, "that's new."

Gajeel swallows, mouth suddenly dry as he looks at what Levy's pulled from the drawer.

Nipple clamps. Wicked, silver nipple clamps.

His tongue darts across his lips without meaning to, and Levy squeezes around him in response.

He considers them for a long moment, from their clothes-pin style tips to the long chain connecting the two.

Yeah, yeah that could be fun.

Levy bats her eyes at him, lips curled up in a coy smile, and Gajeel sends her a wolfish grin, swallowing down the saliva building in his mouth at the thought of using _those_ on her. "Do you want me to help you with those?" he rasps, fingers squeezing around her hips.

Levy frowns, confused, but then her eyes light up and her lips make an 'o' in understanding. She giggles then, and rolls her hips against his slowly, smiling when he curses. "Oh, Gajeel," she purrs his name, a breathy laugh spilling from her mouth. "These aren't for me," she tells him, leaning over him until her lips brush against his ear, "they're for you." She nips at him, smirking when he snarls and thrusts up into her roughly.

"Oh?" he replies after a long moment, voice slightly higher. He inhales sharply when Levy grinds against him, but it isn't enough to make him cum, not yet. He likes this side of her, enjoys when she draws things out and decides to play with him. He's got himself a little minx. Gajeel growls at the thought, but the sound dips into a whine when she kisses along his neck.

Her hands settle on his chest, thumbs flicking over his nipples teasingly. Her breath is hot against his throat and the chain is cool against his sweaty skin. Levy pinches his nipple suddenly, teasing him.

"Let me make you feel good, Gajeel," she breathes against his ear, tongue flicking out to trace the shell of his ear. He shivers beneath her, giving a stiff nod and swallowing. Levy grins, then pulls back.

He watches in apt fascination as her fingers trail along his chest, hips rocking against his lazily, as if to prolong the inevitable. She pinches at his nipples again, rolling them between deft fingers, motions practiced. He imagines her doing this to herself, her pretty, pink nipples caught between her fingers, her head thrown back with a moan.

Gajeel groans at the image that flashes in his mind, and then Levy does something wonderful with her hips. He chokes slightly, fingers flexing against her ass, her thighs, her hips, anywhere he can grab.

He bites back a yelp as the clamp brushes against his left nipple, Levy rocking slowly as she works the metal onto him. The metal bites into his skin, but the pinch feels better than he expected. The second feels much the same, and Gajeel nearly whines at the duel stimulation of his cock and nipples.

That's not what makes him moan, however. No, that comes when Levy leans down and presses a kiss against his rib cage, only to rise with the chain caught between her teeth. She winks at him, then gives the chain a gentle tug.

"Fuck!" Gajeel snarls, eyes squeezing shut tightly. He hears Levy giggle again, but he doesn't dare open his eyes, overwhelmed by the image of her riding him and that silver chain caught between her teeth.

She gives the chain another tug, rougher this time, and Gajeel swears he nearly comes on the spot. "You like that?" she asks him, the words paired with a rough grind from her hips.

"Dammit, Levy," he pants, fingers biting into her skin. She rolls her hips harder against his, alternating between pulling at the chain and rocking against him. Gajeel groans, one hand slipping around to thumb at her clit as he feels himself tipping over the edge. Levy yelps and yanks harshly at the clamps as she cums, her walls squeezing tightly around him. Gajeel follows her a moment later, hips stuttering against hers as he releases inside her, hot seed spilling over and dripping down her sides.

Levy gives a breathy laugh, and winks at Gajeel when he opens his eyes. He scowls back at her, hiding his own smile, and reaches up to pinch her nipple, making her squeal with laughter.


End file.
